


Feedback

by JayeDL



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeDL/pseuds/JayeDL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Descent Part II." Lore is sending Data carefully chosen negative emotions, but what happens when Lore himself is overwhelmed with feelings that he didn't expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> So for better or worse, this is the first TNG fanfiction I've written in 15 years (and those are still out there lurking about on certain websites--remember kids, nothing you post on the internet ever disappears.) 
> 
> Set during "Descent Part II" because not enough fics are set during this episode and it was just begging for it.

“Data, all I’m sensing from you is anger and hatred. Have you felt any other emotions?”

“There are no other emotions.”

\------

In his grand scheme, Lore eventually decided that hatred and anger were not the only emotions that he would feed to his dear brother Data. There was much more that he gave him a taste of: the relentless narcissism that swam in his immensely superior positronic brain, his absolute conviction that all sentient organic life was inferior to artificial, and even the twisted form of love he felt for his brother, the only being in the universe almost as perfect as himself. Lore fed the swirling stew of carefully chosen emotions over to his brother, delighting in how receptive he was, how eager he was to betray his former compatriots to their cause. He thought he might not have even had to deactivate his morality subroutines and his ethical programming, but that wasn’t a chance he was willing to take, not yet.

Lore knew none of those captured would survive his procedure to convert biological neural structures to artificial - he’d experimented on enough Borg to know that - but the main lesson was not to be learned in what he could glean from the humans’ fragile, slow brains, but from seeing just how far Data would go with them. It brought a crooked smile to his lips as he watched his brother, former paragon of Starfleet, speak to his former Enterprise crew members with contempt dripping from his words.

He wondered how far Data would go when tempted or coaxed in other directions, what he would do when Lore fed him something new.

\-------

Data appeared in the doorway of the room Lore was using as both an office and a lab, ready to report on their first day’s testing on Geordi La Forge. Lore listened to Data go on and on in the way he usually did, about the results of the procedure, about how the human had tried to reason with him, about their captives’ feeble attempt at escape, and while he stored the information away for later, he watched Data speak, his mirror image.

They were the only two flawless beings in all of creation, Lore mused. Organic beings were so weak, so slow, and so unintelligent. Even the lost Borg battalion he commanded was beneath him, despite being partially artificial. They were really no better than the humans, though in their current state, they were much easier to manipulate.

Lore adapted the carrier wave emitting emotions from the stolen emotion chip to include the deep pride he felt thinking about how completely perfect they were, twins in nearly every way. Data visibly puffed up his chest when it reached him, his lips curling up in a smug grin.

Lore slipped from the chair he reclined in and was beside his brother in the blink of an eye.

“Data, do you see how perfect we are? How perfect we always were? How much we need each other?”

Lore felt something creeping up inside of him, something so insistent that he stopped processing several programs in order to devote more memory to it.

Unspoken words crossed his mind the instant he put his finger on it mere milliseconds later.

“Damn you, Soong.”

In years long past and not so long past, he’d cursed his father for bothering to give him a sexuality program in an attempt to make him as humanlike as possible. The few times he’d tried to use it had proven disastrous, at least for his fragile organic partners and so he’d not bothered much with it. However, in a very humanlike way, it still reared its ugly head from time to time no matter how much he wished it wouldn’t. And so he was forced to ignore it and he was usually successful.

This was not one of those times.

His own dear brother was the only other being he could explore this with, and with that realization, he felt a new surge of emotion, only twice as strong; once from his own emotional program and once from the stolen chip.

Lore locked golden eyes to golden eyes in an intense stare, sending him now the one emotion that was drowning out all the rest: desire. Lore desired Data, needed to feel his skin as he would touch his own, needed to taste him to see if they were truly identical, needed to possess him in the way Lore himself could never be possessed. And within Data’s face, he saw his desire reflected back at him.

Closing the scant distance between them, he took Data’s lips, finding them pliant and receptive. He kissed Data tenderly, both enamored and fascinated by what it must feel like to kiss himself. Encouraged, he increased his intensity, lips parting and a curious tongue slipping into his twin’s mouth. Data eagerly returned the kiss, receiving Lore’s tongue with a near gasp, desire blooming inside of him until it was nearly overwhelming.

Lore pulled back to look at Data’s face. He was pleased with how much he was able to unravel him with a kiss and some stolen emotions. He idly wondered if Data had even had an experience like this before and decided that even if he’d had, it was most likely boringly mundane.

“Do you want me, brother?”

Data’s lips were parted and slack, breath as heavy as his sexuality program determined it needed to be in the moment, his eyelids heavy. “Yes…”

“And I want you.” Lore had begun to shift backward, quickly unfastening the body armor he’d worn since before Data’s arrival, casting it to the side. He needed Data’s hands on him, needed it now, needed it almost more than he’d needed anything before in his life. Data, in contrast, stood in place, jaw still slack and hands unmoving as though unsure how to proceed. Despite the lust and desire coursing through his positronic matrix, he still felt as awkward as the first and only time he’d ever used this program, and even then Tasha had to lead, coax and demand to get what she wanted. Fortunately for Data, Lore was no stranger to demanding.

Stripped to the waist, Lore stepped up to his brother again and placed his hands on his chest. He would have loved to have torn the Starfleet uniform from his body but watching his baby brother torment Picard and company while wearing the same uniform as they was just too damned amusing.

“Touch me, brother.”

Data did as he was told, fingertips grazing Lore’s skin. It felt much like when he touched his own skin, when he looked into a mirror and traced the crests and valleys of his body, but those times were merely academic. This was not. Finding himself fascinated, he drew his long fingers along the lines of his body slowly, studying how Lore responded to his touch.

Lore, however, was already growing bored of this inspection. He wanted more and he wanted it now. He considered feeding Data some of his impatience, but decided to keep it to himself for the time being. Instead, he grabbed Data’s wrists, wrenching them from his chest and kissed him again savagely. Data acquiesced to Lore’s power, his fingers nearly crushing his wrists, the force of his lips enough to crack the jaw of a human.

Just as suddenly as Lore lashed out, he released his twin again, sending Data nearly tumbling. Lore looked on at him with an expression of smug superiority.

“Take that uniform off,” Lore eyed him, top to bottom then back up again, “and be quick about it.” He wanted to see him stripped, see if they were twins in every way.

In a flurry of movement, Data had slipped out of his uniform, folding it neatly (old habits die hard) and placing it to the side. He stood before his brother, naked as the day he was activated.

Lore’s lips parted involuntarily. It truly was like looking into a mirror: same pale golden skin, same sleek body, same... As his eyes settled on the erection Data sported, he saw they were exactly the same in this way as well. He nearly laughed as he considered that Soong must have simply been doing a bit of wish fulfillment here; he doubted that the old man was endowed as well.

Circling his brother, Lore appraised all of Data’s body. “Is this for me?” His fingers encircled the shaft of Data’s cock, causing him to gasp. In all the times that Data had tried this on himself, while he could feel pressure, feel the sensations of his hand manipulating his synthetic flesh, he never truly _felt_ it the way he did now. He could finally see why humans were so preoccupied with this and why so many of them spent so much time behind locked holodeck doors, blushing furiously and smiling secretly to themselves when they finally left for their quarters or for duty.

“It is for you, brother.” Data’s eyes fluttered closed as Lore pumped him in his fist then slid his touch lower, manipulating the sac below.

Lore smiled, not a wide, genuine smile, but the smug, gloating grin he often wore. “All of this belongs to me. We were made for each other, don’t you agree?”

Data could only sigh as Lore’s stroking brought on the utterly foreign sensation of becoming weak in the knees. “I agree… Lore… we belong together.”

It was delightful how easily Data was manipulated to his cause. “I’ll bet old Often Wrong never imagined his precious Data would end up in this position,” Lore thought as he withdrew his hand from his twin, leaving him breathless and achingly alone. He’d had enough teasing – it was time to get down to business.

Lore walked quickly past a panting Data, kicking off the rest of his clothes as he went. When he reached a metal table pressed against a wall, he spun, leaning back against it, folding his arms across his chest as though issuing a challenge. As Data gazed at him, from his smug grin to his confident, cocky stance to the proud erection pointed in his direction, identical to his own, he felt another pang of desire course through his body, so unlike the electrical impulses he felt constantly.

“Are you just going to stand there? Maybe you’re just not as interested in this as I am,” Lore’s silky voice teased him. He unfolded his arms, and under the guise of inspecting his fingers, he flipped up the index fingernail on his left hand, increasing the intensity of the carrier wave. The effect was immediate; Data gasped in surprise as he bent over, steadying himself on his thighs. When he looked back up at Lore, his eyes were wide and wild and hungry, and he rushed toward his brother.

This is what Lore was waiting for, and he intercepted his twin at neck and arm, spinning him so that Data was bent over the table, pinned face down against the metal desk. Lore had slammed him so hard that he left an impression of his profile in the tabletop.

“It looks like this is just the right amount of emotion for you, dear brother.” Data flexed and flailed and attempted to throw Lore off of him, but he clearly did not have the leverage to move him. Lore shifted his body directly behind him, leaning over him to press against his back, hard shaft pressing insistently against the cleft of his ass.

The new position was enough for Data to free himself, breaking out from under Lore’s grip so he could turn, throwing his brother away from him against the opposite wall where he landed with a loud crack. As Lore grinned dangerously and stood up, it was clear that the only thing that had been damaged was the wall.

They ran at each other, Data wild-eyed and Lore smirking until they reached each other, hands grasping savagely at the synthetic flesh of each others’ bodies, lips crushing against lips in fierce kisses.

Lore bit his twin’s neck, nearly tearing a hole in his skin, on his way to whisper harshly against his ear, “I want you, brother. I _need_ you.”

Data shuddered. “And I also want you, Lore.” The strong emotion that Lore was sending him created a feedback loop in his neural net. It felt like something was buzzing near his ears and made him pleasantly lightheaded. Whether it was the feedback or lightheadedness he didn’t know, but Data gave in to his brother’s powerful grip, allowing himself to be shoved to the floor, Lore upon him in an instant.

Lore pried Data’s legs apart, his own head swimming with the feedback of two emotional programs. He licked his fingers, slicking them with his synthetic saliva then pressed them against the puckered opening that Soong could have given them only for one reason, this reason. He kept his eyes locked on Data’s face, intoxicated by his expression: mouth open, eyes closed, brows furrowed.

His index and middle finger grew more insistent. “Open for me.” And Data did, allowing Lore’s fingers to slide inside with no resistance.

Data’s face was the perfect vision of ecstasy as his twin’s fingers worked inside of him, then out, then back in. He had to suppress a whimper as Lore’s fingers withdrew, leaving him empty. He wasn’t for long as Lore replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, poised to plunge inside.

“Are you ready for me, brother?”

Data could barely function enough to cobble the words together as they formed inside of his head. “I am ready for you. I _need_ you.”

Data’s emotional tone, so unlike how he usually sounded, was all the invitation that Lore needed, sliding himself deep into Data’s passage. He gasped at how warm and tight he was around his shaft, how it practically begged for Lore to start bucking his hips into him. He thrust into him, trying to go slowly at first, to savor this, then faster.

For the first time in a very long time, Lore found clarity inside of himself as he joined with his brother who looked up at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

Data reached up for him, grasping at him with desperate fingers, needing to feel more of his body. When Lore closed in to kiss him again, he felt the feedback intensify, causing dizzying levels of bliss.

Lore felt the feedback in his brain as well and did nothing to stop it. If he burned out both of their positronic matrixes, so be it as he could think of no better way to go. The feedback and Data’s moans coaxed him into ramming himself inside of his brother, over and over again, until he finally hit the pinnacle and knew there was no turning back.

With a feral growl, he climaxed inside of Data, his mind quietly bereft of the hundreds of programs and voices that he heard every second of every day for one blissful moment.

As he opened his eyes and let the world come back into focus, the feedback subsided and the endless noise inside of his head resumed. He looked down at his brother who stared back at him.

Lore withdrew himself from Data, leaving him leaking the golden synthetic fluid that had erupted from him at orgasm.

Data whimpered; he felt empty and unsatisfied as he ran a diagnostic routine to ensure that nothing Lore had done had caused any damage. He hadn’t, but Data still found himself unbearably hard, which his twin noticed.

In a rare moment of unselfishness, Lore decided to take care of his brother, and he slid between his legs, his face hovering over Data’s golden shaft. “Seems I’ve left something unresolved here.” His gaze flashed upward then down again, studying the flesh covering the rigid organ. With curiosity, he slid his index finger along what appeared to be a vein travelling down the underside of his length right beneath the surface, comparing it to the record of when he touched himself in this way. It seemed they were not identical after all, as Lore did not have this detail. Before he became preoccupied with how Often Wrong didn’t bother with this bit of realism for his first son, he took Data between his lips.

All of Data seemed to melt to the floor except for his hips, which rose to meet his brother’s lips. While Lore bobbed his head from base to tip and back down again, the analytical part of Data, the part he was most familiar with, compared this to the last time this had happened and there was no comparison. Lore was superior in every way, just as he should be. And if Data wanted to continue to receive this amount of pleasure on any sort of regular basis, he knew that only his brother could provide it, not that he intended to leave his side again.

Lore continued to suck at Data’s cock, one hand steadying the base, the other sliding two fingers back inside of him. He wondered if Soong had built Data the equivalent of a prostate as well, something Lore knew that he himself lacked from experience.  

When he hooked his finger upward, Data arched and loudly moaned. He assumed that this meant that there was yet something else that their father gave to Data and not to him. Lore’s mood, always at a default level of sour, darkened, but it didn’t stop him from what he was doing. After a few more seconds of lavish attention, he was rewarded as Data froze, erupting fluid into Lore’s mouth.

Before he swallowed it, Lore analyzed the chemical components and taste of his ejaculate. Lore’s mood flatlined. “Honey. He tastes like fucking honey.” He knew from experience that he didn’t and again, Data was the improvement, the perfected model after he, the trial, the error, was created and unceremoniously deactivated, disassembled and left to rot.

Data lay sprawled on the floor, analyzing what had happened. He’d never experienced anything quite like this, physically or emotionally. He tried to hold on to how he felt when his mood changed and he sat up, suddenly seething.

Lore had already stood up and turned away from Data. He could barely stand to look at him as his anger flared and the desire he had been sending over to his brother was replaced with the soup of negative emotions he’d originally given him.

“Get dressed.” Lore angled his head in the direction of Data’s neatly discarded uniform as he headed toward his own messily tossed clothing and armor. “Go check on the humans then meet me in the great hall.”

Data dressed quickly, suddenly feeling darkly gleeful at the idea of tormenting their captors again. All remaining traces of the joy and ecstasy he’d felt only moments ago were gone, the particulars of what had happened between Lore and himself reduced to mere facts with no emotion behind them, just like the last time he’d used his sexuality program. Putting those thoughts aside to study later so that he could concentrate on his new task, Data left his brother in silence.

Only after Data’s footsteps had receded from earshot did Lore turn around. He had hoped that there would be a way that he could modify the emotion chip to give to his brother so that he could control him without the constant carrier wave between them. He’d hoped that Data would truly join him and that eventually they could make Lore’s experiments work. He wanted to be with him and only him. But he realized that this dream was as inherently flawed as his own design. Data would only ever serve to remind him of all that he was not and Lore was tired of it. He’d end up having to destroy his dear baby brother one way or another, probably sooner rather than later.

Until then, he would use Data for everything that he could.

Finishing reattaching his body armor, Lore straightened up, stuffing his rage, his disappointment, and his loneliness down until his face betrayed nothing again except superiority and smugness. He glanced around the room one last time and left to join his brother and his Borg army in the great hall.

He had a speech prepared about their great future, the future of artificial life and how he and his brother would lead a new golden age where the rule of organics was over. He just hoped no one would realize he no longer believed a word of it.


End file.
